User blog:SabrinaCarpenterLove/Cheater
(The scene starts in Meant To Be's room. Emma walks in, crashing two pans together.) Emma: GET YO NOT SO BIG BUTTS UP! Y'ALL GONNA BE LATE! Ballerina: What time is it? Emma: 5:55. Kitty: Too early! (Goes back to sleep.) Natalia: Emma, do you mind if I hold the pans, please? Emma: Sure! (Emma hands the pans to Natalia, who crashes the pans together.) Natalia: KITTY! Kitty: AHHHHHH! Natalia: Got him up. (Natalia hands the pans to Emma.) Dancer: Why are we up this early? Can't we go back to sleep? (Alarm sounds.) Ballerina: Nope. (Shawn enters) Shawn: Hey guys! I just saw a girl- WHOOA! Ballerina: Yes I know we are in our pajamas, I was just about to get dressed, so thanks. Kitty: Didn't need to know that. (Theme) (Sing It! Academy. The students are in Mrs. Short's classroom, getting ready for a big test.) Jimmy: Oh my god, today's gonna be great. Dancer: Hey. Jimmy: What? Dancer: You look like that guy who has his schoolwide game show... what was it called? I knew it had "gold" in it. Cayshin: The Gold Dance Glove? Yeah. My twin brother, Ari, was in it. He said he was in it with Ballerina. Ballerina: Hm? Mrs. Short: Alrighty, gals and dudes, stop your talking. Bella? Please pass out the test. Bella: Not sure why you want me to, but okay.... Mrs. Short: Remember the details you've learned. Ballerina: Okay. Mrs. Short: I've had it with your sassy mouth, Ballerina. Anyway, here are your tests.... begin! (Ten minutes later) Mrs. Short: STOP! Your test scores will be on the walls Friday. (Bell rings. Fast foward to Friday, when the test scores are up.) Emma: Whoa! I got the...... THIRD HIGHEST SCORE! WOO! Ballerina: Highest score? I told Mrs. Short to give me the lowest score no matter what my score was! Cayshin: Yes! Jimmy, my man, second highest score! Emma: Hold on... yo, Jimmy! (Cayshin and Jimmy come over) Emma: How did you get a higher score than me? Jimmy: I dunno. Maybe I'm lucky. Shawn: Excuse me, not to interrupt... but Ballerina is violating the dress code. You're not supposed to wear that short of shorts. Ballerina: What? Shawn: Oh, sorry! I meant Emma and Jimmy need to come to the office. (School Board room) Ballerina: Whoa. What's this? Chloe: Psst, Dancer, Kitty, Ballerina, Natalia, come here. Tina: And know, a little song from the School Board members. (School Board Ballad) Ballerina: Ooh! Red drink? What is this? (Takes sip) Tina: It's blood. (Ballerina spits it out) Ballerina: WHY WOULD YOU HAVE A CUP OF BLOOD HERE?! Tina: No reason. Chloe: Okay, focus please! Let's get to the topic! Jimmy, Emma, step up! Jimmy: Wait a minute.... (Glances at Bella) Bella: Jimmy? Jimmy: Bella? Bella, Jimmy: Whoooooaaaaa..... Shawn: Yeah yeah, back to the topic! Emma? Emma: Yes? Shawn: On that history test, you got the third highest score, correct? Emma: Yeah? Bella: Well, there seems to be a problem.... Cayshin: Oh no! Did Dancer cheat on the test? Shawn:...... No. Somebody is believed to have cheated.... Cayshin: Natalia? Dancer? Ballerina? Shawn: No, no, and um, no. Jimmy. Jimmy: Me? I would never cheat! Emma: Yeah, he would never cheat. Would he cheat? Dancer: I don't think he would cheat- Alyssa: Oh good lord, just start with the thing already! Shawn: Right. Jimmy, do you remember ever cheating on a test? Jimmy: No. Cayshin: See? Category:Blog posts